


Incentive

by Comrade_Lewd



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comrade_Lewd/pseuds/Comrade_Lewd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flash loses another fight. Reverse Flash tries a new tactic to get Flash to run faster.<br/>This is a rape fic. Barry doesn't want it and doesn't change his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incentive

**Author's Note:**

> None of that 'he secretly wants it' stuff. This is a full-on rape story.  
> Tips on writing RF would be helpful. I've only really read rouges fun times.

“Have you even been trying, Barry?”

Barry had no idea where he was. Somewhere grotty on the outskirts of town. He was on the ground and the man in yellow stood over him. The voice was distorted, but he knew. Eobard Thawne looked down at the broken young man. He did not know how much of the damage was physical. Was the boy angry or sad? Barry was exhausted. Even if he knew how long they had been fighting for it would not be helpful. They had moved together. Fast and faster. How many minutes had passed was a moot point. They had fought long enough for Barry's entire body to be filled with a dull ache. He had had several bad landings no doubt great bruises were blooming beneath his suit. His suit had held up quite well. The receiver was broken but Catlin and Cisco might still be able to hear him. Thawne would be coming for them next! He had to keep moving. 

He tried to get up but a foot came down on his chest. Thawne leaned forward, putting all his weight on a hole in Barry's outfit. Then he ground down. Rubbing dirt into the wound beneath. 

“All that training. For what? You need to be faster.”

For a moment Thawne was gone. The next, he was kneeling over his victim while objects fell onto the gravel around them. As for what happened, Barry could only describe as a violation. Thawne sat down and pressed his crotch against Barry's. In a fight you expect punches, kicks, and even the occasional bite. This was not expected. Barry had frozen up so Thawne used this to his advantage, rubbing up against the man beneath him. 

The man in yellow leaned lazily to the side and picked up something. He thought to himself 'who would hurt Barry more: the man he trusted or the man who killed his mother?' He knew they were one and the same but it was about the motivation. There was a slight risk that his encouragement tonight would ruin the boy but he knew it was worth it. He was desperate. 

Barry wanted to fight back as the zip-tie was pulled around his wrists. Then another. Then another. He knew he could not vibrate through it. He could concentrate let alone feel his connection to the speed. He felt naked without it. It was always there, with him. Even when he did not know what it was; it was with him when he ran. Now he was alone and the man he hated most in the world was peeling off his red trousers. Barry jolted back into awareness but could only stutter out a “No” before Thawne looked up at him with a smile. Once Barry's lower half was completely nude there was a slight rush of wind and Thawne was holding a thick pipe. 

Legs held apart, fastened to the pipe, Barry was inspected. He hoped nobody would find them out here. Mostly because any intruder would not live long but also the shame of such a defeat. Thawne settled himself down between quivering legs and held himself close to his... enemy? Barry was held tight in a half embrace as Thawne laid a tender kiss on his exposed jaw. 

“Fight me.” 

The distorted voice by Barry's ear. A leather clad finger already pressed against his arsehole. It was coated with something cold which helped ease the intrusion. As Thawne continued his preparations he kept talking.

“You're supposed to stop me. Pathetic. I was told Central City had a hero, not some slut who gets a semi from just my fingers.” Barry made the mistake of looking down. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. Even without looking he knew what was going on. Thawne would be gentle then twist and dig in the fragile tissue. Each action with purpose. Maybe this had been planned. 

The once silent buildings around them now echoed with cries and whimpers. The quiet returned for a moment as Thawne unzipped and slowly began force himself inside Barry's rigid body. 

“Don't,” whispered Barry “just don't.”

Thawne pressed down and let out a moan. A smile crept over his face. “Why?”

He moved slowly, at first. Deliberately holding firm on the bruised flesh. Each time he pushed deeper he let out a low moan. Making sure his pleasure was understood. This had all been worked out. 

“Do you want to know how you will be remembered, Flash? I've seen. They know you failed. Just some feckless whore who couldn't even save the people he loved. Useless” 

Thawne moved his hand over Barry's semi-aroused cock. With thumb and forefinger he began to stroke it in time with his thrusts.

“You're inferior to me in every way, you see. Can't even get your tiny cock hard.” Barry was only a little smaller than average but Thawne's thick gloves and half-hearted grip gave quite the illusion. 

Barry just lay there and took it all. He tried not to think about his failures and just concentrate on the physical side of the pain. From the plastic cutting into his ankles to the grit in his eyes. Most of all he felt the shame. He just wanted it all to stop. 

How could he tell anyone about this? Who would he tell? How could he explain why he did not fight harder? Then how would they see him? As a victim? As someone who let it happen? Because he wanted it?

The thoughts again. Barry tried to count in his head. All he could count were the thrusts. 

“Don't you have anything to say,” growled Thawne “Aren't you going to beg!”

Thawne smeared pre-cum on Barry's lips then wiped away his tears. 

“I'm sorry I called you useless. My dear, sweet, Flash. You do have one use. Your tight little body does, anyway.”

It seemed like Thawne had found a rhythm of sorts. When he moved deeper he pressed on the scrapes and bruises beneath him.

“Do you know how great this feels? Does it feel great for you? I hope not. Nothing is as good as this view. That face you pull when I thrust deeper. We should do this more often. That's it. Good.”

Thawne's words were lost on Barry. He had to stop this. He had to stop Thawne. Protect everyone. Maybe if he just let Thawne finish then he would be let go. This was supposed to be his punishment, in Thawne's twisted way of seeing things. He wouldn't kill him after this, would he?

“Barry.”

The voice was no longer muffled. It was Wells.

“Listen to me, Barry. You can stop this. Just relax. It won't hurt. Breathe for me, Barry, we know you can do this,” came the low, earnest, whisper “It doesn't have to be this way”

A change of plan? Barry opened his mouth to speak but a hand was already around his neck, slowing the airflow and forcing his breaths out in shuddering gasps.

“You need to pay attention. I'll slow down. There. Understand? You need to be better than this. Open your eyes, now,”

He complied. He recognised that look of intense concentration. But there was something else there, too. Something Barry could not place. Desperation, maybe. The hand moved from about his neck and to his thigh. Wells used the leverage of move faster than he had before. With more force. 

“You need to stop me. Especially with the accelerated recovery period we share. I'm going to cum inside you, Barry. I thought you might cum, too. But alas...”

Barry's tears had dried by now. His body was adjusting to being fucked. Most of his wounds had begun to heal. He could feel the speed force as well as the shame.

“Reach out, Barry. You can feel it at your fingertips. Grasp it.”

Thawne or Wells or whomever this was had gotten it wrong. The speed had never left Barry. He was just too distracted by the humiliation of his defeat to use it. But now the words of his once mentor were back. He had to do this. He had to stop Thawne.

Yet still he lay there. His body limp as Thawne's movements became more desperate and eager. There was a groan and Thawne came. He held for a moment.

 

Barry grimaced as he was pulled out of. The man in yellow looked down and spat

“I expected better”

And he was gone. 

When Barry started to move, he felt a phantom presence within him. Not so much a pain but an uncomfortable reminder of what he could never forget. His injuries may have healed but he stung all over as he pulled his damp trousers back on. Standing he looked around at the empty buildings that had borne witness to his failure. The cold wind lashing at the holes in his suit. He winced as something thick ran down his thigh.

It didn't take long to destroy the suit. His shower was brief, not wanting to look at himself bare for too long. 

Then a curled up in his bed and cried. He cried and held himself and tried to take back control of his body. He tried to push away thoughts of what had happened to him and the ways he could have stopped it. Dwelling would not help.

Nothing would help.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you remember when you woke up late with cum between your legs and the other pillow was warm? It was me, Barry. ME!


End file.
